Pizza Recipe
by Whalefox
Summary: Based off a Tumblr post about Sasha and Connie discovering pizza. And I really like fluff involving cooking and they're fatties and I love them for it. Springles. Slightly more than friendship but nowhere near romance.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Attack on Titan. If you thought I did you're an idiot. This would be in Japanese then.

**Author's Note: **So I saw a thing on Tumblr that asked us to imagine Springles discovering pizza and this is my absolute and utter crappy take on it. I wouldn't have uploaded this but I really love Springles (My SnK OTP) and as there is not enough of it in fanfiction, in my opinion, hopefully this will make some fan mad enough to write a good one. In the meantime enjoy this fluff.

**Pizza Recipe **

"Hey, Sasha! Connie! I found something you guys might like."

The two aforementioned recruits looked up to see Armin dashing over to them with a small box.

"What is it, Armin?" Connie looked over at the panting blond, clutching the small box in his hands.

"You two can cook, right?"

"Yeah," they both answered in unison.

Armin opened up the box and began flipping through the cards that it contained. "Well, you see, I found this box that has all these old recipes in it. And there is this really neat sounding one that the person who this belonged too rated five out of five stars, so it's got to be good, right?"

Sasha and Connie nodded, following the boy's logic.

"Well, since you two are the two most...lets say accustomed to food, I was wondering if you two would like to try and make it for all of us?"

Connie looked over at Sasha and shrugged, "What's in it for us?" Sasha looked over at Connie and then at Armin and nodded in agreement. "Do we get more of this pizza if we make it?"

Armin looked between the two. He thought they'd be more willing to do some culinary experimentation. "Sure, it says to cut how desired. We can figure out how to cut it later once we see how it actually looks."

Sasha looked over at Armin, "There aren't any pictures? Then how do we know how it's supposed to look?"

Armin grabbed the recipe card from the box, "Well, this recipe seems to be quite thorough so if we follow it down to the T, it should be fine."

Connie looked over at Sasha, "What do you think?"

Sasha looked to be lost in her own world and when she answered it was with determined eyes. "If it's good, I want half of Connie's share too." Connie shot back from where he was standing.

"How is that fair? I'll have to keep you from eating the ingredients! I deserve half of your share!"

"How dare you suggest such a thin-"

Armin stepped in between the two bickerers and held out his hand, "It's alright you two, we can figure out your pay later, but for now it seems as though you're in. So here's the recipe and come get me when you're done." Armin smiled at the two before he ran off back to the barracks.

"Why that little butt! Leaving us to do all the work." Connie stared storming off with Sasha bouncing off after him while reading the ingredient list. She liked what she was reading.

"What first Sasha?" Connie finished tying the gray apron around himself while Sasha had just put on her red one.

"It says to heat the oven up to 475º...what does that mean? I guess you should just start up the fire."

"Gotcha." Connie walked over to the firewood and picked up a pile when he saw Sasha grinding some stuff in a bowl. "What are you doing?"

Sasha looked up from the bowl and smiled. "It says we need flour and the kitchen is low on stock so I'm making some. Are you done with the fire?"

"Yeah. Why? You need some big, strong hands to help crush that grain?" He flexed his bicep while grinning at Sasha.

Sasha looked up as if in thought, "No, Mikasa and Annie are busy any ways, Eren or Reyner might be able to help though." She giggled when she looked at Connie's face. "How about you chop up some of that meat though? It looks like it needs some big, strong hands to cut it."

Connie sighed as he walked over to the meat and slung it over to the cutting board. "You're mean, you know that?"

Sasha laughed. "At mean as Ymir?"

Connie started to cut the beef he had grabbed and shrugged, "If you say so."

"That was mean! You're a jerk."

"If I'm a jerk, then can I steal your potatoes during the next meal?"

Sasha stopped mashing up the wheat and glared over at Connie. "You touch my potato and you'll wish you were eaten by a titan."

Connie gulped and returned to cutting his meat. "So...," he began awkwardly, "anything happening?"

Sasha paused her mashing and tapped a finger to her chin. "No, I don't think so. How 'bout you?"

"Nope. Are you sure you don't need help with that? It seems to be taking you awhile."

Sasha shook her head vehemently at the shaven-head boy. "You can start on the sauce."

"Okay...," Connie began walking towards the produce before dashing right up behind Sasha and poking her back, startling the young girl.

"GAHH! What was that for?"

"I wanted to see what was taking you so long." He smiled up at the tall girl before looking into the bowl and started laughing. "What did you do?"

Sasha turned up her face at him. "If you don't like how I make flour then you can do it next time."

"I'm just wondering what's up with the yellow color."

"Well I didn't want to take it all from the wheat stock so I mixed it with some corn from the produce stash."

Connie looked at her and smiled. "I want to smash it up now. Please. It looks like fun."

Sasha looked at the short teen and sighed, "Fine, I guess I'll start on the sauce." She walked over to the produce as Connie took over her previous job. They continued their cooking until Connie heard Sasha mumbling to herself.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you." Connie looked up with a grin that quick disappeared as soon as he saw Sasha's face. "What's wrong?"

"I want to go home! I don't want to be here anymore. I just...I just wanna go home..." She sank to the floor with watering eyes and put her face in between her arms.

Connie looked at the scared girl. He might be an idiot but he did know how to cheer people up. "Sasha, can you come over here for a sec? I think I messed up something."

"How? You just smash it up." She looked up at Connie tears rolling down her cheeks now.

Connie just smiled, picked up the bowl that he was smashing up the flour in and walked over to Sasha and plopped down beside her. "You're going to look."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"And how are you going to make me!?" Sasha demanded getting fed up with her friend's inattentiveness to the mood, throwing up a glare in his direction.

That was a critical mistake.

"That's how." Sasha pulled her face out of the flour bowl, covered in flour now, to see a smiling Connie. She wanted to punch him for this. She couldn't stop glaring at him and then suddenly she just burst into giggles looking at Connie's smile.

"Connie, just so you know, you're bald." She looked at the boy with a menacing glare, causing him to burst out into laughter."

"Well, you have a ponytail!"

"You're shorter than Levi-Heichou!"

"You eat a lot!"

"I can't insult your hair color since no one knows what it is!"

"Well you're a potato!"

"You're a potato!"

The two couldn't contain themselves anymore and they started crying from the amount of laughter they were producing. They were so loud they barely heard Armin walk through the door.

"Guys what's wron-?" Armin looked to see the two on the ground, Sasha covered in flour, laughing.

Connie looked up first, trying hard to keep his voice steady, "Sorr-he, sorry, we just uh, he, had a little accident." He continued giggling after his explanation. He missed the small smile Sasha threw in his direction after covering for her crying.

Armin looked at the two and nodded, "Okay, I'll let them know. Eren was ready to take down some food thieves just now when we heard you. I'll let you guys get back to work." He waved to them and walked back to the barracks.

"Thanks Connie."

"For what?"

Sasha giggled to herself. "This."

"Wasn't this Armin's ide-?" He was cut off after getting his nose bopped by Sahsa's. "Um...what was that?"

Sasha smiled at him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Another version of this." She leaned in close and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and stood back up. "Well we better get back to work."

Connie couldn't get a word out and his face was redder than the fire in the oven.

"It's ready!" The two came in with a large flat piece of bread that had cheese, red sauce and meat all over it. "Get it while it's hot!"

Ymir looked up at the two. "What's that thing?"

Armin looked at her, "It's pizza, it's supposed to be really good. Lets just try it."

"Fine, I'll grab a piece."

"You can go last."

"What was that you asshole."

"You heard me horse face."

"Stop you two." Mikasa stepped in between the two who were already pulling at the other's collars. "Sasha, Connie you two take the first piece and then Armin, since it was his idea. You three will then serve us each a portion of this dish. How does that sound?" Everyone nodded towards Mikasa's idea except for Eren and Jean who were still glaring daggers at each other."

"Mmmmm. Mmmmm." Everyone looked up to see who the noise was coming from. Krista immediately blushed. "Sorry, it's delicious."

"Don't have to tell us," Sasha said as her, Connie and Ymir all grabbed for a second piece. Her hand grazed Connie's and they both pulled back instinctively with a blush on their faces.

"You have got to be kidding?" Ymir started laughing at seeing the two. "Who did it?"

"Wh-what you talking about?" Sasha looked up at Ymir.

"Tell me, or I'll let everyone know." She looked at the two and waited for a second. "EVERYBODY, GUESS WHA-?" Sasha placed her hands over the tall girl's mouth.

"It was me." Connie looked up at the ceiling as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Hmm. Always thought it'd be potato-girl over here. Welp good for you two idiots. Now, I'm taking a piece for me and Krista."

"What if she doesn't want another one?"

Ymir shrugged, "Don't care, I just want to hear that noise again." She leaned in close to Connie and whispered so softly only he could hear her, "If you play your cards right you might get potato-girl to make them noises too."

Connie blushed so fiercely that Armin rushed over to take his temperature as Ymir fell backwards laughing and Sasha gave the three of them a confused look as she continued eating her piece of pizza. It's these days, she thought to herself, that she was happy to have joined the training corps.


End file.
